In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in various electronic products by replacing conventional Cathode Ray Tube display, due to advantages such as thinness, light weight, low power consumption, no radiation, etc.
For most of existing liquid crystal display devices, a large amount of lines are internally arranged due to the requirement for light-emitting and mutual influences among signals on respective lines will cause voltage fluctuation, which may easily render pictures displayed on the liquid crystal display devices greening, that is, so-called Greenish phenomenon. In order to avoid such phenomenon, a method commonly used in array substrates of the prior art is to increase area of Vcom (common voltage) lines or arrange common voltage lines in matrix, but such method fails to achieve a significant effect.